Keberuntungan atau petaka?
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Summary : S-savers contest Banjir TomatCery 2016[ ini bukanlah kisah dua manusia yang dipertemukan karena ramalan dari sebuah kue kebetuntungan, tapi kisah gila yang mereka alami setelah mencoba mengikuti ramalan yang disebutkan dari sebuah kue keberuntungan]Sasusaku/AU/Fanfiction.


Judul : Keberuntungan atau petaka?

Author : TEMEnoAI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Nomor promt : 30 (fortune cookies)

Kategori : Sasusaku AU fanfiction

Summary : S-savers Banjir TomatCeri 2016[ ini bukanlah kisah dua manusia yang dipertemukan karena ramalan yang didapat dari sebuah kue keberuntungan, tapi kisah gila yang mereka alami setelah mencoba mengikuti ramalan yang disebutkan oleh sebuah kue keberuntungan]

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-kun berhenti!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink sebahu mengintrupsi laju sepeda yang di tumpanginya.

"Heh? Ada apa?" tanya pria raven yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Onyxnya hanya melirik malas ke arah sahabat pinknya.

"Nenek itu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil penjual kue pinggir jalan. Ada seorang nenek yang sedang menata kue-kuenya dengan rapi dan itu membuat Sakura tertarik berkunjung lagi ke sana.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke harus berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menunggu Sakura membeli sebuah kue kecil di kedai nenek itu. 'Sebuah kue yang tidak biasa', itu lah yang sering Sakura katakan setelah membelinya. Kue itu sebenarnya berbentuk seperti kue pada umumnya, namun yang berbeda adalah bagian dalamnya. Biasanya sebuah kue atau cookies berisi selai buah atau coklat, tapi yang ini berbeda. Kue ini berisikan sebuah gulungan kertas. Bahkan setiap Sakura membeli kue itu, yang diambil olehnya hanyalah kertas kotor itu dan bagian kuenya sendiri pasti akan disodorkan ke arah Sasuke.

"Menurutmu isinya apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menarik gulungan kertas itu. Wajahnya terlihat tegang menunggu jari-jari mungilnya mencoba membuka gulungan kertas yang penuh dengan remah-remah roti.

"Sakura! cepatlah, lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Kau juga belum buat pr kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6.55 pm. Kakinya sudah siap mengayuh sepeda lagi, namun Sakura masih berdiri membatu membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas kotornya.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya mulai hari ini kau harus lebih menjagaku." Ucap gadis itu dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Alis Sasuke naik satu.

"Lihat ini!" Sakura membuka lebar gulungan kertas kecil itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sebuah kalimat ambigu tertulis jelas di kertas itu 'Memakan atau Dimakan'

"Magsudnya?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Siapa tau ada orang yang akan memakanku hidup-hidup hari ini," jawab Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Hn. Dan orang itu adalah aku." Ucap Sasuke. Emerald Sakura membulat.

"WHAT? K-kau bercanda?" Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menatap malas sahabatnya yang maniak hal-hal yang berbau ramalan itu.

"Cepat naik atau kau benar-benarku makan nanti!," ancam Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kedua emerald Sakura dan memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke arah jalan.

"Hm, baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura menurut. Kertas kotor itu masih dalam genggamannya. Ia mengamati kalimat itu dan berusaha mencernanya di dalam otak. Namun Sakura merasakan firasat buruk tentang kalimat yang menyimpan banyak arti dan makna itu, 'Memakan atau Dimakan' apa magsudnya?

-o-

Kantin Konoha Gakue teras penuh sesak saat jam istirahat. Beberapa siswanya terlihat berebut dan saling berdesakan memesan makanan. Dan ada juga yang sudah duduk tenang sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka beli, salah satunya Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan sambil mulai memasukan makanan ke mulut mereka masing-masing.

Jidat lebar Sakura berkerut, entah apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan dan Sasuke menyantap dengan tenang makanan yang didominasi dengan potongan tomat. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Sakura sedang menulis di salah satu buku catatan hariannya. Makanan yang sudah dipesannya sejak 5 menit lalu mulai dihinggapi lalat. Dan Sasuke yang mengusir lalat-lalat itu.

"Sakura, cepat habiskan bekalmu sebelum lalat-lalat itu bertelur disana," ucap Sasuke sebelum tangannya lelah mengusir serangga menjijikan itu.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar," jawab Sakura. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis, emeraldnya tampak serius mengikuti gerakan pulpen yang digenggamnya.

"Kau belum buat pr lagi?" tangan Sasuke beralih ke bekalnya. Rupanya lalat itu juga hinggap disana. Dasar lalat sialan!

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat ini!" Sakura menyodorkan buku catatan yang tadi ditulisnya ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti magsud yang ditulis Sakura. Bukan karena tulisan Sakura jelek, tapi isi yang terpapar di sana. Sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah daftar kegiatan dan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Coba baca baik-baik. Ini adalah daftar kegiatan yang akan ku lakukan hari ini." Tebakan Sasuke benar. Sakura memang suka membuat daftar gila seperti itu, bahkan tak jarang Sasuke harus mengorbankan waktu berharganya menonton bola bersama Itachi hanya untuk menemani Sakura membeli ice cream di pagi buta sesuai jadwal di daftar kegiatan laknatnya. Dimana mereka membeli ice cream?

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa memperlihatkan daftar itu padaku?"

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Sasuke menggigit tomatnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan naik bis."

"Ibumu akan memarahiku kalau tau anak perempuannya naik bis sedirian." Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang sudah nyengir kuda di depannya.

"Kau lupa ya, hari ini ada latihan basket. Naruto pasti akan mencarimu." Sakura ngeles.

"Latihan basket dimulai jam 14.00 dan kita pulang jam 13.30. Jadi aku masih bisa mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke memasang wajah malas menanggapi tatapan meminta iba dari Sakura. Ia yakin setelah ini gadis itu pasti merengek seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sebuah permen lollipop.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Bilang saja pada ibu kalau aku pulang dengan Ino." Emerald itu berubah menjadi puppy eyes mode on, dan Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan di dalam bis, hah?"

"Eh! Kau belum baca dengan baik daftar kegiatanku ya?" Sakura menyodorkan kembali buku catatannya, namun kali ini lebih dekat dengan wajah tampan Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu harus berusaha menghindar ke belakang.

Sasuke mengambil buku catatan itu, lalu membacanya dengan baik.

Kegiatan awal Sakura seperti biasa, yaitu mandi jam 6 pagi, sarapan jam 6.30 pagi, di jemput Sasuke-kun jam 6.40 pagi, beli kue ajaib(fortune cokie) kira-kira jam 6.48 pagi, masuk kelas jam 7.00 pagi, pulang sekolah jam 13.30 siang, dan apa ini?

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat membaca kegiatan yang akan Sakura lakukan setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Onyx-nya menatap kepala pink itu, seolah mengatakan 'Kau gila?'

"Bagaimana? Hebat bukan?" tanya Sakura antusias setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini? Jangan bilang kau lakukan demi membuktikan kalimat di kertas bodoh itu?" tatapan Sasuke belum lepas dari wajah bahagia Sakura.

"Yap! Kalau belum dicoba, kita belum tau kan?"

"Tapi ini…"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… sahabatku yang paling ganteng. Boleh ya!?" dugaan Sasuke benar. Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas dan rajukkan plus gombalannya.

"Terserah." Sasuke memutar onyx-nya bosan. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala.

…

Arloji di pergelangan tangan Sasuke sudah menunjukan pukul 13.30. Semua siswa Konoha Gakueden mulai berhamburan keluar. Sakura yang biasanya menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu kelas, kini tidak menampakkan kepala pink bahkan batang hidung mancung-nya. Gadis itu mungkin langsung kabur saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, yang pasti ia sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sudah direncanakan dalam buku catatan hariannya.

Sasuke melangkah santai melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, lalu pergi ke parkiran sepeda dan langsung mengendarai kendaraan sehat itu dengan wajah tenang. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya kembali ide Sakura tentang pembuktian kalimat 'Memakan atau Dimakan' yang ditemukannya di dalam kue ajaibnya. Sasuke sangat mengenal sifat Sakura, sejak kecil mereka sudah bersahabat. Dan Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapi pemikiran-pemikiran gila sahabat pink-nya itu.

Disela-sela kegiatan mengayuh sepedanya, Sasuke menghela nafas beberapa kali. Pikirannya masih melayang. Sebuah firasat aneh mulai ia rasakan.

…

Pukul 16.15

Latihan basket yang dilakukan club Konoha Gakue telah usai. Guy-sensei yang menjadi pelatih hari ini mulai merapikan bola-bola yang berceceran dimana-mana. Beberapa siswa yang ikut club juga sudah bersiap pulang, termasuk pria tampan pemilik tatapan sejuta karisma. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih jaket biru yang digantungnya dekat tiang ring. Baru saja tangan kanannya memasuki jaket itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa bergetar. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari Mebuki dan beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca muncul di layar smart phone-nya.

Sasuke membaca satu persatu pesan yang lebih didominasi dengan nama Mebuki-oba chan dan sebuah pesan pemberitahuan bahwa SMS sebelumnya yang dikirim Sasuke untuk Itachi telah dibayar oleh si penerima. Itu artinya Sasuke kehabisan pulsa.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke setelah tau sisa pulsanya hanya 60 rupiah yang diberitahu oleh wanita yang bicara di seberang saat menelpon balik bibi Mebuki.

Sasuke membaca semua pesan yang masuk ke dalam inbox-nya, termasuk SMS tak bermutu dari sang aniki tercinta.

Keningnya berkedut membaca beberapa pesan dari bibi Mebuki, firasat aneh itu muncul lagi.

" _Sasuke-kun, apa Sakura bersamamu sekarang?"_

" _Ponselnya mati, jadi bibi menghubungimu."_

" _Apa di sekolah masih ada ekstrakulikuler?"_

" _Kalau dia ada bersamamu, suruh dia menghubungi bibi ya!"_

Berarti Sakura belum pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke bergegas mengenakan jaket, lalu meraih tas selempang biru dongkernya. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah gadis itu. Dimana Sakura?

-o-

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana kemungkinan Sakura berada saat ini. Tulisan di buku catatan yang tadi sempat Sakura perlihatkan, mulai terlintas lagi di kepalanya. Di buku agenda hariannya itu, Sakura menuliskan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah nanti ia akan mencoba membuktikan kalimat 'Memakan atau Dimakan' yang ia temukan di dalam kue ajaibnya.

Beberapa kegiatan akan Sakura lakukan untuk membuktikannya, dan hal itu yang tak habis pikir oleh Sasuke. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar gila hal-hal yang berbau ramalan bahkan misteri. Dan Sasuke sering jadi korbannya.

 _Setelah pulang sekolah:_

 _Pertama, pergi ke kedai makanan kesuakaannya. Kedai dango._

 _Kedua, membeli beberapa makanan untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak akan dimakan._

 _Ketiga, pergi mencari nenek penjual fortune cokie._

 _Keempat, pergi ke restoraunt terkenal._

Sasuke kembali memutar kedua onyx-nya bosan ketika mengingat daftar gila itu. Ia berusaha mengikuti petunjuk yang Sakura tinggalkan untuknya. Mungkin Sakura sekarang berada di salah satu tempat tujuan destinasinya.

…

Kedai dango.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya di dekat pohon mangga yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kedai dango yang sering Sakura kunjungi. Suasana pasar Konoha yang ramai disore hari membuatnya cukup sulit menemuka kedai itu.

Sasuke mulai menyusuri semua kedai hingga onyx-nya berhasil menangkap sebuah kedai yang dihiasi lampu-lampu berwarna mencolok dan sebuah gambar dango raksasa di atasnya. Ia juga baru ingat kalau kedai ini juga favorit Itachi.

Langkahnya ringan memasuki bagian dalam kedai itu. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat sedang menikmati dango-nya termasuk Anko-sensei yang kebetulan juga ada disana.

Sasuke kembali berjalan keluar, ia tidak menemuka sahabat pink-nya disana.

…

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya untuk mencari kedai-kedai yang kemungkinan Sakura kunjungi selanjutnya. Ia berusaha mengingat makanan-makanan yang Sakura suka selain dango.

Di toko permen. Tidak ada.

Di kedai ice cream. Tidak ada.

Di kedai shushi. Tidak ada.

Di kedai makanan manis. Tidak ada.

Dimana gadis itu?

Entah sudah berapa banyak tatapan aneh tertuju padanya. Tentu saja itu terjadi, siapa yang tidak menatap aneh kepada pengunjung yang hanya masuk sebentar lalu keluar tanpa membeli apa-apa?

Bukan tatapan aneh saja yang Sasuke dapatkan, beberapa gadis dan tante-tante genit menatapnya penuh nafsu . Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke saat ini sudah terlihat seperti pria keren, eh bukan seperti! Magsudnya pria keren dan tampan dengan peluh yang mengucur dari pelipis putih nan mulusnya menambah kesan lebih di mata kaum hawa.

Belum mandi saja sudah begitu, apa lagi kalau mandi? Ehem…

Kenapa Sakura bisa tahan? Ah, sudahlah.

Sasuke sudah menyerah mengelilingi seluruh Pasar Konoha yang luas. Hasilnya nihil. Sakura tidak ada di sini, jadi Sasuke memutuskan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju destinasi ketiga.

…

Pukul 18.00

Kedai milik nenek penjual kue ajaib.

Langit berwarna jingga terang dan matahari sedikit lagi akan sampai di peraduannya. Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk mengunjungi kedai nenek itu, dipikirannya mungkin kedainya sudah tutup jam segini.

Sebuah SMS masuk ke dalam inbox-nya. Dari Mebuki-oba chan, Sasuke berharap semoga pesan itu mengandung hal baik, seperti Sakura sudah pulang, mungkin.

Namun keningnya kembali berkerut, sebuah pesan yang berbanding terbalik dari pemikirannya barusan.

 _Mebuki-oba chan: Kenapa Sakura belum juga pulang? Apa dia bersamamu?_

Firasat tak enak kembali mengganggu batinnya. Ia mengayuh kencang sepedanya menuju kedai nenek tua itu. Sedikit saja Sasuke terlambat datang, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan nenek itu hari ini.

Nenek itu sedang mengunci pintu kedai tua-nya. Kepala kakunya segera menengok ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir keriputnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang nenek setelah Sasuke tiba dengan nafas terengah.

"Apa nenek melihat gadis pink yang sering membeli kue di sini?"

"Oh, magsudmu Sakura? Tadi dia sempat datang kesini, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia menanyakan kalimat di dalam kue yang dibelinya pagi ini pada nenek, lalu pergi." Jawab nenek tua itu sambil meraih keranjang yang di dalamnya masih ada sisa kuenya hari ini.

"Apa nenek tau kemana Sakura pergi selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tau," ucap nenek itu sambil menarik kunci yang masih melekat di lubang kunci, "nenek pulang dulu," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung nenek renta itu.

Sejak awal Sasuke bertemu dengan nenek itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apa lagi kue-kue yang di jualnya itu, sepertinya yang berkunjung ke kedainya hanya Sakura seorang. Bahkan saat Sasuke menceritakan kegemaran Sakura membeli kue di kedai tua itu pada Naruto, sahabat kuning malah memandangnya heran dan mengatakan, "Seingatku, tidak ada yang menjual kue di kawasan itu, teme." tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Naruto, buktinya ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau ada sebuah kedai berdiri disana.

Sebelum nenek itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya. Namun belum sempat Sasuke memanggil nenek itu, ternyata nenek itu sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih sedikit terengah karena habis berlari.

Nenek itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin segera menemukan gadis itu?" tanya sang nenek.

"Hn, tapi sebenarnya nenek ini siapa?" kini Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan Sakura, bukan?" ucap nenek itu lalu menyodorkan keranjang kuenya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "ambillah, kali ini gratis untukmu," ucap nenek itu.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak, namun sang nenek terus memaksa dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga. Ia mengambil salah satu kue, dan kalau diperhatikan kue itu mirip dengan kue yang sering Sakura beli.

"Terima kasih, tapi…"

"Itu namanya fortune cookies, seperi artinya 'kue keberuntungan'. Kue ini akan memberikan keberuntungan bagi orang yang memakannya lalu membaca setiap kata yang akan didapatkannya dalam kertas yang tergulung di dalamnnya," jelas nenek itu.

"Apa setiap orang akan beruntung setelah memakan kue ini? Dan kalimat yang ada didalamnya, nenek sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Smart Phone yang ada di kantongnya saat ini kembali bergetar. Namun tangannya tak jadi meraih benda pintar itu karena nenek yang ada di hadapannya saat ini mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kue itu tidak selalu menunjukan keberuntungan, bisa saja sebuah peringatan akan terjadinya sesuatu. Dan kalimat itu bukan aku yang membuatnya, lebih baik kau coba lihat kalimat di dalam kue yang kau pegang saat itu."

Sasuke membelah kue itu menjadi dua, lalu onyx-nya dengan mudah dapat melihat benda putih tergulung di dalamnya. Wajah tampannya cukup tegang menunggu kertas itu menunjukan isinya, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik wajah tegangnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Nenek itu hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke memandang nenek itu sebentar, lalu beralih lagi ke kertas kotornya.

"Ini magsudnya?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam raut wajah kebingungan, "Menemukan bunga di antara bangkai busuk." Sasuke menatap nenek itu menunggu pejelasan.

"Kau akan menemukan magsud dari kalimat itu. Berusahalah dan jaga gadis itu baik-baik," ucap nenek itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung harus melakukan apa.

Setelah berhasil mengatur kembali kesadaran dan akal sehatnya, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju destinasi terakhir, sebuah restoran mahal.

…

Pukul 18.30

Sasuke tiba di sebuah jalan paling terkenal dan paling ramai di Konoha, Jln. Hashirama Senju.

Banyak restoran terkenal berjejer rapi di pinggiran jalan. Dan hal itu yang akan menjadi penghalang untuk Sasuke menemukan Sakura diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di zebra cross dan terotoar.

Onyx-nya mengedar menyusuri seluruh sisi jalan yang di penuhi para pegawai yang baru pulang dari kantor. Hampir semua restoran penuh dengan pelanggan, hingga sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya. Si supir mobil terlihat tergesa-gesa menutup pintu mobilnya, beberapa orang juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

Mobil itu terlihat mencurigakan. Firasat buruk kembali Sasuke rasakan, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, lalu berjalan mendekati mobil itu berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa yang di lakukan orang-orang aneh itu. Namun sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuat onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, seseorang telah menepuk bahunya. Sepasang onyx yang sama kini memandangnya, mata khas Uchiha.

"Hei, apa kabar cucu kakek ini? Hah?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku baik kek. Kenapa kakek ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Cucu kakek kemana saja selama ini? Kakek punya restoran di sekitar sini. Kau lupa?" pria itu menepuk bahu Sasuke lagi.

"Restoran?"

"Itu…" kakek tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Madara Uchiha itu menunjuk sebuah restoran mewah yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, "Madara's Oishi" ucapnya ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah bangunan itu.

"Oh iya, kau belum pernah berkunjung ke restoranku ya? Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku teraktir?" ujar Madara sambil menyeret lengan cucunya.

"Eh? Tapi aku…" Sasuke berusaha menolak.

"Sudahlah, seorang Uchiha tidak suka penolakan, bukan?" ucap Madara sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menolak, ia pasrah diseret paksa oleh sang kakek tercinta.

…

Dua orang wanita cantik menyambut dua uchiha berbeda generasi itu untuk masuk kedalam sebuah restoran mewah ber-astitektur khas jepang dan penuh dengan hiasan yang mencirikan si pemiliknya adalah seorang klan Uchiha.

Sasuke kini duduk di meja nomor 07 atas paksaan Madara, ia tidak bisa tenang duduk santai begitu saja. Misinya mencari Sakura belum selesai, sampai sebuah ide muncul di otak encernya.

Madara yang duduk di seberang meja sedang sibuk memilih menu makanan yang akan mereka pesan. Sasuke bersiap melancarkan ide briliannya, kakinya sejak tadi sudah bergerak gelisah.

Ide pasaran itu lalu dilakukan Sasuke. Pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Hm… kakek boleh aku pergi ke toilet?" tanya Sasuke pada Madara yang masih sibuk membolak-balik buku daftar menu.

"Hm," jawab Madara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya, "Tapi jangan coba-coba kabur dariku," lanjutnya lalu menatap Sasuke dalam tenang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalas tatapan onyx yang mengarah padanya. Apa rencananya ketahuan?

"Hahaha, wajahmu tegang sekali, kakek hanya bercanda. Pergilah! Sebelum restorankku bau karena…"

"KAKEK!" Sasuke menatap tajam Madara, selera humor kakeknya memang tidak cocok untuk dirinya. Tawa Madara berubah menjadi sebuah senyum jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak akan lama," ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi.

Madara yang kini duduk sendiri di mejanya hanya memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang mulai lenyap dari pandangan onyx-nya. Wajah pria tua ini seketika berubah, sebuah walkie-talkie dikeluarkannya dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Agen 03, bersiaplah!" ucap Madara pelan ketika benda itu sudah terhubung.

"Siap!" balas seseorang dengan suara serak dari seberang.

* * *

.

.

Madara's Oishi adalah restoran termewah kedua di Konoha. Cukup mengejutkan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal itu, pasalnya restoran ini milik kakeknya sendiri, Uchiha Madara.

Madara sebenarnya baru beberapa bulan mendirikan restorannya, namun pelanggannya kini sudah hampir dari seluruh dunia. Mereka biasanya memesan menu unggulan restoran itu, Sup Daging. Memang sekilas sup itu terlihat seperti sup-sup pada umumnya, namun cita rasa dan sensasi nikmat saat memakannya membuat lidah pengunjung termanjakan dan selalu ingin datang lagi dan lagi.

Restoran mewah dengan tiga lantai yang menjulang tinggi, mampu menampung para pelanggan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, apa lagi saat jam pulang kantor seperti ini. Sasuke yang dari tadi berkeliling menyusuri seluruh lantai di restoran ini sampai dibuat bingung. Tujuannya hanya mencari sebuah toilet, tapi tujuan semula berubah menjadi petualangan tak berujung. Ia tersesat.

Sasuke berusaha mengingat ucapan pelayan yang ditanyanya tadi.

" _Di ujung sana ada persimpangan, tuan bisa belok kanan,"_ ucap si pelayan sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya dan menunjuk sebuah lorong tak jauh dari puntu masuk.

Dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia belok kiri.

Tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya hanyalah kabur dari Madara dan melanjutkan misi mencari Sakura. Alhasil kini Sasuke tersesat. Ia sudah memasuki beberapa lorong, bahkan kini sebuah lorong gelap sudah menunggunya di depan.

' _Menemukan bunga di antara bangkai busuk'_

Kalimat dalam kertas yang ditemukannya dalam kue ajaib itu kembali melintas di kepalanya. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang, ia tak tau pasti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan sahabat pinknya, Haruno Sakura.

Kakinya mulai melangkah, lalu semakin cepat menembus kegelapan yang menyelimuti lorong itu. Setitik cahaya di lorong itu membuat langkahnya semakin cepat, Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga. Hingga sebuah pintu kini menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Seringai kepuasan mulai terbentuk di sudut bibirnya ketika tangannya dengan mudah dapat membuka pintu yang dihiasi kaca kecil di atasnya.

Lampu jalan yang menyalah terang menyambut kedua onyx yang baru terbebas dari kegelapan. Sasuke melangkah keluar, ia berusaha kali ini tidak akan buang-buang waktu lagi.

Pintu itu ternyata terhubung dengan bagian belakang restoran mewah Madara. Banyak tong sampah berbau busuk berserakan dimana-mana. Dan membuat Sasuke harus menutup mulut dan hidungnya jika tidak ingin muntah.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di seberang jalan. Kalau diperhatikan mobil itu mirip dengan mobil yang sempat Sasuke lihat sebelum diseret Madara menuju restorannya tadi sore. Semak belukar yang kebetulan tumbuh di dekat tong Sampah berbau busuk itu menjadi pilihan Sasuke bersembunyi.

Tak lama, beberapa pria berbadan kekar datang menghampiri mobil dan langsung membuka paksa pintu mobil mewah itu. Awalnya Sasuke mengira akan terjadi pembegalan, namun tebakannya salah besar.

Supir mobil ber-jas hitam itu segera keluar dan membantu orang-orang berbadan besar tadi menggopong sesuatu dari kursi penumpang.

Sasuke menajamkan kefokusan matanya. Bukan barang yang dikeluarkan mereka, tapi tubuh manusia yang terikat dengan kepala yang terbungkus kain hitam. Apa ini sebuah penculikan?

Onyx itu membelalak saat menangkap helaian pink menyembul dari sela-sela penutup kepala hitam itu.

"D-dia… Sakura!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang jahat itu. Namun sesuatu menahan bahunya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan...

BUK!

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tak kalah besar kini berdiri tenang setelah memukul tengkuk Sasuke hingga pingsan. Orang-orang yang masih sibuk mengangkat tubuh gadis itu hanya menoleh sesaat lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kotor mereka.

Walkie talkie yang terselip di kantong celana hitam pria besar itu tiba-tiba berbunyi, seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

"Sudah beres?" tanya seseorang dari seberang.

"Siap, tuan!" jawabnya penuh hormat.

"Bagus. Sekarang bawa mereka ke tempat penyimpanan. Kerjakan dengan cepat!" perintah seorang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Siap! Akan kami kerjakan." ucapnya lalu suara tawa dari seberang menakhiri komunikasi dua arah itu.

Jalanan yang sepi, membuat pekerjaan mereka berjalan mulus dan bersih. Orang-orang berbadan besar itu bejalan beriringan sambil membawa mangsa mereka hari ini ke sebuah tempat yang sudah diperintahkan pemimpin mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

.

"Eenggh… ah, kepalaku sakit," keluh seorang gadis sambil mencoba memegang kepalanya. Mata hijau cerahnya masih terasa samar jika digunakan untuk melihat. Gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan helaian pink yang menghalangi pandangannya, namun kedua tangannya sangat sulit digerakan.

Ia berusaha membuka lebih lebar lagi emeraldnya dan bukan pemandangan seperti biasa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Bukan kamar luas atau bantal guling besar yang dilihatnya, tapi potongan tubuh manusia.

"Kkyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura histeris. Perutnya terasa mual karena emeraldnya menangkap pandangan menjijikan yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Eh, jangan teriak!" bisik seorang pria raven yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi. Dan Sakura baru menyadari kalau dirinya juga terikat di sebuah kursi.

"Sasuke! Kenapa ini…"

"Sudah diamlah!, ada yang datang!"

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mulai mendekati ruangan Sasuke dan Sakura disekap. Pintu terbuka lalu menampakan seorang pria paruh baya dan dua orang pengawalnya, salah satu dari mereka adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Kau…" Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat sang kakek tercinta kini tersenyum melihat cucunya sendiri diikat dalam ruangan yang hampir dipenuhi hal-hal menjijikan dari tubuh manusia.

"Jika seekor tikus ketahuan mencuri makanan di rumah manusia, si pemilik rumah pasti akan membunuhnya. Bukan begitu cucuku yang tampan?" tanya Madara sambil menggenggam bahu Sasuke.

"Kau! Sebenarnya… apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Onyxnya berkilat setelah tau dalang di balik semua ini adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"Fufufu, cucu kakek penasaran ya?" Madara mendekatkan wajahnya, "kau tau kan Sup Dagingku sangat terkenal?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti bertanya kepada seorang anak kecil yang lugu, "Sup itu dibuat dari daging manusia," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"APA!? Dasar iblis!" umpat Sasuke. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul kepala gondrong kakeknya.

"Tapi…" Madara melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih menutup kedua matanya, "Daging anak perempuan rasanya lebih enak." Seketika kedua emerald itu membelalak menatap pria tua yang kini mengelus helaian pinknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tenang saja Sasuke, walaupun daging laki-laki lebih susah dimasak, tapi aku tetap akan buatkan sup untukmu." Madara mengelus rambut cucunya lembut, lalu membalas tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Latar berpindah.

Sebuah ruangan besar yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan hitam menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anggota organisasi tersembunyi. Seorang pria berkuncir kini berdiri tegak di atas panggung dengan backround awan merah yang menghiasi dinding belakangnya. Kedua onyxnya memandang seluruh anggotanya yang sudah duduk rapi, benarkah sudah rapi?

"Sabit woi! Sabit!" teriak seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Hidan sambil berkeliling ke setiap pojok ruangan demi mencari sabit kesayangannya.

"Dan! Tuh, ketua udah di depan. Nanti gue bantu cari sabit loe," tegur seorang pria bemanik hijau kutet yang sudah duduk sambil menghitung uang di dompetnya.

"Ehem!" pria yang sudah berdiri di panggung berusaha menertibkan anggotanya dengan ber-dehem ria.

"Aku akan memulai rapat kita hari ini," suara baritonnya memecah keheningan yang beberapa detik lalu baru tercipta, "Apa ada anggota kita yang belum datang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tenang namun terkesan datar.

Seorang pria berambut blonde panjang mengangkat tangan, "Tobi masih on the way, ketua!"

"Baiklah, jika hanya Tobi yang belum datang, kita akan tetap melanjutkan rapat kali…"

Guubrak!

Pintu dibuka paksa dari luar, semua menoleh. Kepala seorang pria bertopeng jeruk menyembul dari balik pintu, lalu dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju bangku di dekat Deidara.

Jeda 3 detik sampai pantat Tobi mendarat dengan sempurna di papan kayu itu.

Rapat dilanjutkan.

"Masalah yang kita bahas kali ini berhubungan dengan investigasi yang dilakukan oleh Yahiko." Seorang pria ber-perching lalu berdiri.

"Semua informasi sudah saya kumpulkan. Dan dalam waktu dekat, mungkin rencana kita dapat dilakukan," ucapnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Kita akan melakukannya sekarang," sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah tampan sang ketua seiring dengan suara gaduh dari para anggotanya yang terkejut dengan keputusan yang di ambil secara tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa persiapan.

"Kalian bersiaplah!" ucap sang ketua sambil berlalu pergi. Ruangan masih dalam keadaan gaduh.

* * *

"Akhirnya aku benar-benar akan 'dimakan' dalam arti yang sebenarnya," keluh Sakura setelah beberapa menit lalu Madara meninggalkan ruang penyekapannya.

"Hn. Dan aku berhasil 'menemukan bunga diantara bangkai busuk'." Ucap Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan menemukan Sakura dalam situasi seperti ini. Nenek itu menakjubkan.

"Magsudmu?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kita berhasil membuktikan kalimat yang terselip di dalam kue keberuntungan kita masing-masing."

"Kita?"

"Nenek itu memberikanku salah satu kuenya saat mencarimu tadi sore," ucap Sasuke lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura.

Selama berbicara mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak mata. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melakukannya. Jika mereka saling berpandangan, mungkin isi perut mereka akan keluar dengan suka rela. Sasuke dan Sakura terikat di kursi yang saling berhadapan dan diletakkan tepat di depan beberapa potongan tubuh manusia dan organ-organ dalam yang digantung rapi. Bau yang cukup menyengat sudah tak mereka hiraukan lagi, yang terpenting adalah jangan membuka mata atau menoleh ke depan atau belakang jika tidak ingin muntah. Sasuke memilih membiarkan kedua onyxnya terbuka, namun tatapannya mengarah ke jendela kecil yang terpasang di pintu masuk.

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai menceritakan petualangannya hari ini.

"Kau itu memang sangat menyebalkan." Sasuke memandang kepala pink yang tertunduk itu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pemandangan yang menjadi backround Sakura saat ini. Intinya ia sudah terbiasa.

"Maaf…" Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi karena kejadian ini aku bisa mengetahui pekerjaan haram yang dilakukan Madara," Sasuke sedikit terkekeh, "bagaimana jika polisi tau tentang ini ya?"

"Apa kita akan pasrah seperti ini? Apa kau tidak punya rencana melarikan diri, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan, agar penjaga di luar tidak mendengar.

"Kau terlambat bertanya seperti itu, Sakura." sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipisnya, "Mereka terlalu bodoh mengikatku seperti ini." Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah terbebas.

"Hm, dan kau pikir aku hanya diam begitu saja dari tadi?" Sakura tersenyum tipis dari balik helaian pink yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, "Mereka terlalu bodoh."

"Jadi kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kepala pink yang pelahan mulai terangkat.

"Ya! Sebelum dango yang aku makan keluar semua." Ucap Sakura. Kali ini Sakura sudah berdiri tegak, tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah terlepas. Kapan gadis itu melakukannya?

Sasuke segera menyusul sahabat pink-nya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Dan baru saja pintu terbuka, tiba-tiba…

BUGH!

DUAARR!

Seorang pria berbadan besar melayang dengan indahnya dari ujung lorong ke ujung lorong lainnya. Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa membeku melihat kejadian menakjubkan barusan.

"SASUKEEE!" teriak seorang pria tampan dengan onyx khas uchiha dari ujung lorong dimana pria besar tadi berasal.

"Nii-san?" beberapa orang lainnya menyusul Itachi dari belakang.

"Apa yang…" Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan menikmati pertemuan haru antara kakak beradik yang saling melepas rindu dengan pelukan hangat dari sang aniki.

"Oouuu!" wajah Itachi seketika berubah ketika melihat pemandangan yang menjadi backround sang otouto tercinta, "Kakek benar-benar sudah keterlaluan," ucap Itachi sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ketua, apa kita lakukan rencana B sekarang?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai ungu dan satu-satunya perempuan di organisasi tersembunyi Itachi.

"Ya!" seluruh anggota yang diketahui dari organisasi bernama Akatsuki serempak mengangguk dan mulai berpencar mencari mangsa mereka, Uchiha Madara.

Belum selesai langkah para anggota Akatsuki sampai di ujung lorong, segerombolan orang berbadan besar muncul dan menghadang mereka.

"Pertarungan dimulai!" seru Itachi yang berada di garis depan.

Bugh!

Bak!

Duuaarr! Deidara melempar bom rakitannya.

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa menyaksikan pertempuran itu.

"Sakura! ayo lari!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura, mengajak gadis itu untuk segera berlari.

Tapi…

BUK!

Karena lari tergesa-gesa, jidat lebar Sakura menabrak dada bidang Madara yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung lorong. Sasuke rupanya juga tidak menyadari kemunculan Madara di ujung lorong. Jadi tanpa aba-aba, hidung mancung Sasuke juga terbentur di tempat yang sama dengan jidat Sakura.

"Kalian mau lari kemana?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil tersemyum manis ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Aku serahkan kakek padamu!" teriak Itachi disela-sela pertarungannya. Sasuke dan Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Wah, ternyata kedua cucu kakek ada disini rupanya."

"Bukan dua orang kakek! Tapi tiga!" teriak Tobi sambil ngemut lolipopnya di pojokkan, "Kakek lupa sama Tobi?"

"Tobi?" Madara menaikan sebelah alisnya berusa mengingat nama itu.

"Sasuke! Cepat tangkap kakek!" teriak Itachi lagi sebelum kakeknya benar-benar kabur.

"Kalian pikir akan mudah menangkapku, hah?" Madara juga mundur beberapa langkah, ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melawan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke juga tak mau kalah, ia mempersiapkan jurus andalannya kali ini.

"Tak akan pernah!" teriak Madara, sambil melakukan gerakan cepat, dan…

Greep!

Sakura lengah, kini tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam pelukan Madara. Gadis itu dijadikan sandra.

Sebuah pistol dikeluarkan Madara dari balik jas hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu mengarahkan ujungnya menempel di pelipis Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap tajam pistol yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melontarkan pelurunya.

"Kau!" ucap Sasuke, ia maju satu langkah dan Madara semakin menekan ujung pistolnya pada pelipis Sakura.

"Jika kau berusaha mendekat, gadis ini akan mati!" ujar Madara. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Sasukeee! Jangan biarkan…" teriak Itachi sambil menendang salah satu anak buah Madara, "kakek kabur!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sebuah senyum masih menghiasi wajah Madara. Sasuke berada dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit, jika ia melawan mungkin nyawa sahabat pink-nya akan melayang dan bagaimana kalau…

BUAGH!

"AAAWW!"

"Rasakan itu kakek tua!" ujar Sakura. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia berbalik lalu menatap Madara yang sudah meringis kesakitan. Sakura menendang juniornya Madara.

Siapa yang mengira gadis itu bisa melakuannya? Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan penderitaan Madara sebagai sesama laki-laki.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Gadis itu kini menggenggam pistol di tangan kanannya lalu ditodongkan ke arah Madara yang meringkuk kesakitan di atas lantai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dimakan, jadi aku melakukan ini padamu." Sakura berjalan mendekati Madara.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Pistol itu…," Madara tersenyum, onyxnya melirik Sakura yang mulai mendekat, "hanya mainan anak kecil."

"Hm, dan aku sudah tau sejak kau menodongkannya ke kepalaku."

"Pintar. Tapi kau cukup bodoh untuk terjebak dalam perangkap murahanku," ucap Madara dan membuat Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian dimana kesadarannya tiba-tiba hilang di dalam sebuah gang sempit dan bau.

-o-

Flashback on,

"Huh! Dari semua tempat yang aku datangi, kenapa tidak ada yang membuatku puas dengan pembuktian kalimat ini," keluh seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini berdiri di tengah kerumunan para pegawai kantor yang baru saja pulang. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil membaca kembali kalimat ambigu yang didapatnya pagi tadi.

Emeraldnya mengedar mencari sebuah restoran mahal sesuai jadwal kegiatan terakhirnya hari ini. Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita berpakaian seksi di depan sebuah restoran mahal dan cukup terkenal di Konoha. Teriakan itu membuat Sakura cukup tertarik untuk menghampiri wanita itu, apa lagi ternyata ia sedang menawarkan produk chiken katsu terbaru yang di luncurkan restoran tempatnya bekerjanya.

Sakura mengintip isi dompet hello kitty pinknya.

"Sial, gara-gara dari tadi belanja terus, uangku jadi habis kan!" Sakura yang sudah cukup dekat dengan wanita tadi lalu berbalik arah. Rencananya ia akan segera pulang. Kegiatan mengunjungi restoran mahal harus batal karena kekurangan dana.

Baru saja Sakura berbalik badan, wanita itu memanggilnya.

"Hai! Gadis yang di sana! Coba mampir dulu," tawar wanita itu sambil mengambil nampan yang sudah dipenuhi potongan-potongan daging ayam yang sudah diolah, dan membuat air liur Sakura segera menetes.

"Tapi nona, aku tidak bawa uang jadi…"

"Ini gratis," sela wanita cantik itu lalu menyodorkan nampannya, "Khusus untuk pelanggan pertama," ucapnya dan membuat Sakura tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah!? Sankyu!" senyum di wajah Sakura makin cerah saat menerima bungkusan makanan gratis yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Kapan-kapan mampir ya!" ucap si wanita cantik ketika Sakura menunduk untuk ber-ojigi.

"Hm, sekali lagi arigatou."

Langit Konoha semakin menggambarkan keindahannya. Cahaya oranye di ufuk barat mempercantik kota yang seakan tak pernah mati di telan waktu. Sakura berjalan di trotoar, ia mencari bangku taman yang biasanya di letakkan tak jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Ini nih, yang namanya rezeki." Ucap Sakura, ia mulai menikmati chiken katsu-nya dengan tenang sambil berguman tak jelas.

"Permisi nona, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya seorang pria berbaju hitam. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya, silahkan!" ucap Sakura setelah menyingkirkan tas sekolahnya yang cukup memakan tempat.

"Hn, terima kasih." Pria itu duduk.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih dengan kedatangan pria asing di sebelahnya. Ia melirik pria itu dari ekor emeraldnya. Yah, jika dilihat dari penampilan pria itu terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin ia terlihat aneh karena busana yang dikenakannya, serba hitam. Siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika menganggap orang itu adalah penjahat? kalau bukan mungkin ia seorang pesulap. Mungki.

Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah pria yang duduk disampingnya. Chiken katsu gratisan itu menyita perhatian sekaligus indra pengecapannya lagi.

"Jadi kau suka makan ya?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba dan pada waktu yang kurang tepat. Gerakan Sakura memasukan chiken katsu ke mulutnya jadi terhenti.

"Semua orang suka makan kan?" jawab Sakura enteng lalu kembali melanjutkan gerak sumpitnya.

"Hn, dan tidak semua makanan itu baik untuk tubuh manusia," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Iya aku setuju," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit menganguk kecil.

"Kau lihat restoran besar di sana?" pria itu menunjuk sebuah restoran di seberang jalan, restoran yang sama dengan tempat Sakura mendapat chiken katsu gratisnya, " tempat itu mengolah daging manusia."

"APA! Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya dengan emerald yang membulat sempurna.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?" pria itu sedikit terkekeh, "kau bisa membuktikannya dengan mudah. Datanglah ke gedung belakang restoran itu, dan kau akan tau segalanya," ucap pria itu lalu berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, jadi sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura," sekilas Sakura dapat melihat pria itu tersenyum dari balik masker yang ia gunakan. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa dia tau namaku?" tanya Sakura entah pada pada siapa setelah pria itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Ucapan pria itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Karena Sakura memiliki jiwa petualang dan meyukai hal-hal aneh seperti ramalan dan misteri. Gadis itu tidak perlu pikir panjang lagi saat melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih menggunakan sepatu dan kaos kaki sekolah ketika memasuki gang sempit yang terletak tidak jauh dari restoran mewah itu.

"Madara's Oishi," ucap Sakura saat membaca tulisan besar yang terletak di puncak gedung berlantai tiga yang penuh dengan pengunjung.

Sakura melanjutka langkahnya. Bau busuk yang tadinya terasa samar, kini semakin menyengat seiring langkahnya yang makin memasuki gang tersebut. Tong sampah bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat gang tersebut semakin kumuh dan kotor. Isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar saat semakin jauh menyusuri gang itu lebih dalam, jika terus begini, mungkin chiken katsu gratisan yang sudah bersemayan damai di perutnya akan kelaur dengan cara yang tidak etis?

"Huh! Bau sekali. Orang tadi mungkin hanya mengerjaiku. Kuso!" ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia berbalik dan berencana tidak akan melanjutakan perjalan gilanya di dalam gang busuk seperti ini.

Tapi…

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang dari ujung gang.

"Wah wah wah, kebetulan sekali, kami sedang kehabisan stock daging segar hari ini," ucap sebuah siluet manusia yang muncul di hadapan Sakura saat itu.

"Benar- benar kebetulan yang luar biasa, ya!" balas satu orang lagi dari ujung gang yang lain.

"Apa yang…" Sakura hanya bisa diam di tempat. Ia dikepung.

Syuut!

Sesuatu terasa menancap di lengan kirinya. Sakura menarik paksa benda runcing itu, emerald-nya membulat setelah mengetahui sebuah jarum suntik kini berada dalam gengamannya. Sepertinya seseorang telah melemparnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sakura ingin segera lari dari tempat terkutuk itu, tapi kakinya terasa sangat berat, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, dan pandangan kabur. Bahkan orang-orang aneh itu sudah makin dekat dengan dirinya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Bos pasti sangat puas," ucap salah satu siluet itu. Bibirnya terlihat melengkung menunjukan senyum yang terlihat samar dalam kegelapan.

Flashback off

-o-

"Kau sengaja melakukannya padaku! Kau yang mengirim orang berbaju hitam itu kan? Lalu menyuruhku untuk datang ke belakang restoranmu kan!" ucap Sakura. emeraldnya mengkilat memandang Madara yang mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Shanaroooouuu!"

BUGH!

Madara terpental jauh hingga membentur tembok di ujung lorong. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi seringai jahatnya masih terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke! SEKARANG!" teriak Itachi yang menyadarkan sang otouto dari lamunannya setelah melihat kekuatan monster yang dimiliki sahabat pink-nya.

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Madara yang terlihat sekarat. Sebuah borgol sudah berada dalam gengamannya kini, tadi Itachi yang melemparkannya untuk Sasuke. Sepertinya Itachi sudah menyiapakan semua ini.

Dalam kondisi sekaratnya, Madara mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf kakek. Kami hanya tidak mau kakek melakukan bisnis gila seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil membantu Madara berdiri, tak lupa sebuah borgol kini sudah melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangan Madara.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku istirahat," ujar Madara sambil sedikit terkekeh.

* * *

"Terima kasih Sasuke Sakura, terutama untuk Sakura. pukulanmu sangat berbahaya. Lain kali…" ucap Itachi lalu menyenggol bahu Sasuke, "kau coba rasakan, Sasuke," lanjut Itachi sambil nyengir ke arah otouto kesayangannya.

Sasuke memandang malas senyum GaJe yang menghiasi wajah tampan dan keriput Itachi.

Suasana di depan restoran Madara sangatlah ramai, tapi bukan pengunjung yang membuat terasa ramai, namun puluhan polisi yang sedang berlalu-lalang melakukan penyelidikan tentang kasus Madara dan beberapa kasus lainnya yang juga ikut terkait.

Beberapa mobil dan motor polisi terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi berdiri saat ini.

"Kita akan menjadi saksi disidang kasus Madara nanti," ucap Pain Yahiko yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam obrolan Itachi dan lainnya.

"Hm, jadi tolong bilang pada anggota lainnya untuk bersiap saat ada panggilan dari polisi nantinya," ucap Itachi sambil melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 1.30 am.

"Dan aku juga mau minta maaf," ucap Pain sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal, "Sakura, sebenarnya orang berbaju hitam yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke belakang restoran itu adalah aku, hehe"

"WHAT! Jadi kau menggunakan adik iparku sebagai umpan?" teriak Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura swetdrop.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari obor yang menyalah di sudut ruangan menjadi tempat bertemunya dua siluet manusia. Salah satunya sedang berdiri dengan punggung yang bungkuk dan satunya lagi duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil ya!" ucap orang yang duduk di kursi.

"Iya, dan apa artinya aku boleh…"

"Belum!" orang yang duduk di kursi lalu melempar sesuatu ke arah orang berdiri bungkuk, "selesaikan atau kau lenyap!" acamnya dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

"Kau menyebalkan, tapi baiklah. Sepertinya ini akan menarik juga," ucap si siluet bungkuk. Tak lama siluet orang yang berdiri bungkuk itu kini sudah berdiri tegak dengan menonjolkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Nampaknya ia seorang wanita.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa bisa begini?" ucap Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku…" Sakura menatap sebuah kedai tua lapuk tempat biasa ia membeli kue ajaibnya. Hampir seluruh bangunan itu hancur, bahkan sedikit sentuhan saja sudah membuat temboknya retak.

"Eh! Apa ini?" Sakura mengabil lipatan kertas yang terselip di antara celah pintu tua itu.

Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis jelas di atas kertas usang itu.

 _'SEE YOU AGAIN, SAKURA & SASUKE'_

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat membaca kalimat di kertas yang disodorkan Sakura ke arahnya.

"Kira-kira apa artinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu untuk kita." Ucap Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya.

"Magsudku, apa arti kalimat itu? Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa inggris, hehe." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Artinya 'SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI, SAKURA DAN SASUKE'. Lain kali kau coba lah ikut les bahasa inggris!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau saja yang ajarkan padaku ya, Sasuke-kun!" rengek Sakura plus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap malas sahabat pink-nya.

"Wow, I love you Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah ceria. Namun…

Krik krik

Hening.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, tapi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua onyx yang terasa menusuk itu.

'Apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa jadi begini?' runtuk Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya terasa memanas.

"Lima menit lagi kelas di mulai, cepatlah!" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan suara bariton-nya.

"Eh! B-baiklah." Sakura segera duduk di boncengan sepeda Sasuke sebelum sahabat ravennya menatap tajam lagi ke arahnya.

Suasana _awkward_ masih terasa diantara keduanya. Mereka seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tidak seperti biasanya Sakura akan ngoceh tak jelas selama perjalanan menuju Konoha Gakue. Bunga Sakura yang berguguran, mengingatkan gadis itu dengan ulang tahunnya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Wajahnya bersemu sambil berusaha menguatkan cengkramannya pada jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura sangat pelan, mungkin hanya lalat yang kebetulan lewat saja yang bisa dengar.

"Aishiteru," ucap Sakura tak kalah pelan dari sebelumnya sambil menatap rambut ayam Sasuke yang mencuat.

.

.

0

.

.

Kelas terasa ramai karena Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar hari ini tidak datang. Sasuke yang duduk di pojokan terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik smart phone-nya, beberapa pesan belum sempat ia baca. Onyx-nya terpaku setelah membaca SMS dari nomor asing yang masuk ke inbox-nya. Yang berbunyi...

 _"Jagalah bunga yang sudah kau dapat. Suatu hari kita pasti bertemu lagi."_

.

.

* * *

Hai minna :D

fic ini GaJe banget ya!? sempet kehilangan ide waktu nulis fic ini, tapi akhirnya jadi juga :)

minta review nya ya minna!

terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca fic saya sebelumnya. dan buat temen2 yang dukung saya ikut BTC tahun ini. *dobe, sankyu:)*

oh ya, otanjobi omedetou buat papa Sasu yang lagi ulang tahun hari ini :*


End file.
